Unsettled
by klutzysunshine
Summary: Based on spoilers but mostly speculation. Skye is unsettled and in for the shock of her life when she arrives at the Inhuman compound with Gordon.


**I don't own Agents of SHIELD nor will I ever. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

Skye didn't know what she was expecting when Gordon showed up and took her away but this certainly wasn't it. "Looks empty," she observed.

Gordon's lips curled up into a smile. "It used to be quite busy but times have changed."

She shrugged. "I'll take your word for it." Skye still felt unsettled after using her powers like she did and hoped she could learn how to control them better. Worried about her teammates, she pushed those dark thoughts away temporarily to focus on where Gordon was leading her.

"Your friend Raina is already here and learning how to cope with her situation," Gordon explained as they headed outside where a blonde guy was waiting.

He grinned at her. "Nice to meet you. I'm Lincoln Campbell."

"Skye." She eyed the man, wondering what his powers were. Then she decided to ask the question that had been plaguing her for weeks. "What are we?"

"You have many questions and we are happy to answer them. I'm sure this was quite a shock so I don't blame your curiosity. We hope that we are able to help you learn to control your powers. And we're referred to as Inhumans. Normal until Terrigenesis triggers what we were always meant to be." Gordon could tell Skye was terrified and curious and hoped to ease some of her fears and assure her they meant no harm.

"I called her to tell her Skye was coming and she should be here any minute," Lincoln told Gordon.

Skye looked back and forth between the two men in confusion. "Who should be here any minute?"

"You'll find out in due time."

"Thanks for being so cryptic, Gordon."

"You're welcome." He smirked at her as she threw her hands up in the air in mock frustration and sighed.

Skye took a deep breath and tried to calm herself before she leveled the place. She hadn't quite mastered control of her powers just yet and didn't want to accidentally hurt anyone again. She just wanted everyone to be safe and it didn't help that she didn't know what the fuck was going on. "Can we check in on my friends?" Skye hesitantly questioned after an awkward pause.

"Maybe soon," was Gordon's vague answer and she rolled her eyes.

"Thanks," she muttered sarcastically.

"You'll get used to him," Lincoln assured her.

"So are you going to tell me what your powers are or do I have to wait to be amazed?"

"You'll see when we're in water." He shrugged when Skye shot a questioning look at him.

Skye sat down on a couch, wincing when she couldn't get comfortable, and hoped that whoever was coming showed up quickly so she could explore this place. Her impatience was helping nothing and so she started bouncing up and down. "What? I'm bored," she defended when an amused Lincoln glanced at her.

"Whatever floats your boat."

"Stop fighting children," Gordon chided.

"Okay…" Skye trailed off. She tried to quash the feeling of dread that suddenly overcame her but failed and wondered what was about to happen. She hoped it was nothing bad.

The door swung open and a pregnant woman strolled in with a glaring Cal behind her. Skye immediately jumped to her feet, unsure what the fuck was going on. "What? What is he doing here? And who are you?"

Jiaying waddled to her side and tears started pouring down her face. "I am Jiaying Zabo and I'm your mother, Skye. It's nice to finally meet you. You're beautiful."

"You're dead." That was the only thing that popped into Skye's head because she couldn't think through the shock. That was why Cal had gone off the rails and she had been stuck in the system for so long. This couldn't be happening. Why was it happening? How did this keep getting worse for her?

Cal kept quiet, which Jiaying was thankful for. "Not quite. I regenerated - a side effect of the fact that my aging process is slower than others - and kept hidden so you and your father would be safe. Skye, I never thought this would happen. If I had known, I would have taken you with me so you could have had a better life. Granted, my life hasn't been the best but I'm back in charge now."

"And the pregnancy?" Skye asked, gesturing to Jiaying's expanded abdomen.

"I fell in love again and we're having a baby." She felt guilty she hadn't been able to raise her daughter but she was hopeful Skye could still be a part of her life. And once she straightened Cal out, Jiaying would make sure he never bothered them again. She couldn't believe that the man she loved once turned into this.

"Where is he?"

"He's busy looking for other Inhumans so we can build our ranks back up and become what we once were." Jiaying wanted to sob and scream but she stayed poised and in control because she couldn't dare fall apart right now, especially not in front of them.

"You're both alive and I grew up an orphan when I didn't have to." Skye wanted to punch something and wasn't surprised when the ground began to tremble.

"Skye, can you please try to calm down? I know you're scared and out of control but I need to be able to teach you what to do. And we can't have this conversation when you're creating earthquakes." Jiaying had always wondered what her Daisy's powers would be and was thrilled that Skye had come through Terrigenesis mostly intact. Shame that her friend died, however. She had to remember to give her daughter her sympathies.

Skye was embarrassed when tears started falling down her face and the ground continued to shake. She hadn't wanted to fall apart in front of Cal and Jiaying because they didn't deserve her tears. They never would and she was beginning to think they never had. Why had she spent so much time looking for these two? They clearly didn't give a shit about her and it made her furious.

The shaking began to intensify and Skye welcomed it for the second time as she focused on the vibrations she could control. She was honestly so angry she wanted to bring the whole place down on them. She needed to find her real family, filled with people who actually loved and wanted her. This was not the family reunion she had craved for so long.

But there was no way out of this place - Skye had no clue where they even were - and she had to talk to Cal and Jiaying at some point but right now she didn't even want to think about that.

Skye was out of control and nothing could contain her fury.


End file.
